Whisped Cream
| image = | rank-ww = SS | ywb = 433 | ywb2 = B-035 | ukiukipedia = YW9-040 YD6-050 | ywww = 8034 | foodywww = Ice Cream }} Whisped Cream, also known as is a Boss Yo-kai introduced in Yo-kai Watch Blasters as the main antagonist of the game's story mode. In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he is a Rank SS Yo-kai of the Slippery tribe. His minions and smaller forms are known as Cream Puffs. Appearances Video games *''Yo-kai Watch Blasters: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch Busters 2: Boss Yo-kai. *Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble: Playable Yo-kai. Anime series *Yo-kai Watch anime series: Minor Yo-kai. Biology Whismellowman greatly resembles Whisper while towering in a colossal size. He wears a hat with a blue brim and a red scarf around the neck. Whisped Cream resembles a giant, slimmed down Whisper with protruding sleeves and blue wisp "spines" down his back. He has a wide mouth with a long tongue that is used in several of his animations. Profile Yo-kai Watch Blasters He is the final boss of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, being the reason for the events that occur throughout the game, including the rampaging Big Bosses and the various frenzied Yo-kai. He first appears at the end "Chapter 5: All In Jest! The Noko Showdown!". Upon defeating the boss form of Slimamander, Noko will says that the three Noko brothers told him that they combined into Slimamander after eating a marshmallow, given to them by a mysterious yo-kai, who's description resembles Whisper. After that, they don't remember anything till they were freed by defeating Slimamander. Despite this, the Blasters do not suspect Whisper, not realising that it sounds just like him, much to his dismay. Later, after the Blasters defeated Mass Mutterer, he briefly appears and gloats about how his plan is a success. Game data Moveset Quotes * '''Befriended (Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble): 'Whis...whis...whis..You...are good. I like you~. In the anime Whisped Cream made his first appearance in EP164. He was eventually defeated by Blizzie's Soultimate move which was Shiny Snowdrifts. Etymology "Whismallowman" is a combination of Whisper and Marshmallow Man. His official English name in Wibble Wobble remained the same, except the 'a' inside mallow was changed to an 'e'. In Yo-kai Watch Blasters, his name is a combination of Whisper and whipped cream. In French, "Sage Moelleux" means "Fluffy Sage". In Spanish, "Mal Vavisco" is a wordplay of "Malvado" (Evil) and "Malvavisco" (Marshmallow). Origin Whisped Cream is a parody of ' , his original name being a pun on said character. Trivia *In Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, Whismellowman's Soultimate, when used, says "Intense" instead of the proper name, "Blabber Barf".https://youtu.be/O3cO9_OQ-xE *His French and Spanish names are the only ones that doesn't include the word "Whisper" *When he was originally added to the English version of Yo-kai Watch: Wibble Wobble, he was referred to as Whismellowman, likely due to his design change in Yo-kai Watch Blasters not being present here. Interestingly, "Whisped Cream" still made its way into several announcements in-game, meaning his redesign was likely planned long in advance. **In the international version of Yo-kai Watch Blasters, he possesses a new form, now being thinner and bears a long tongue, likely due to the fact that his old version was a clear parody of the Stay Puft Marshmallow Man, which may have caused problems in North America and Europe due to copyright. **In the animated intros, his scene was replaced with Sheen and Snartle’s scenes from Moon Rabbit Crew. **Even though it's not implied in the name, the international version of Whisped Cream seems to be a Whisper version of Godzilla, due to his slightly hunched stance and blue spirits on his back that look very similar to the spikes on Godzilla's back. **Interestingly, his Cream Puffs doesn't seem to have any physical changes. **Despite the design change, Whismellowman's shadow still appears during the chapter 10 trailer cutscene. (prior to update) *Whismellowman is the second final Boss Yo-kai to appear in the anime adaptation, the first being Dame Dedtime. *When Whisped Cream appears in the three Noko brothers' flashback, only his eyes and mouth are visible, but it appears to be an image of Whismellowman. *He is the first final Boss Yo-kai to not have a different second form. Instead, his second form is a just a larger, stronger version of his first form. *Apparently, if pounded, Whisped Cream can be turned into Mochi and eaten. **Though it's implied he has been eaten, due to the fact that the Captain Thunder mission was just a film, it's possible he may still be alive. In other languages Whismellowman Whisped Cream Related Yo-kai * Cream Puff * Whisper * Whispocrates * Josper * Whisper Komei * Whislion * Whisper 2040 References Category:Boss Yo-kai Category:Yo-kai Introduced In Yo-kai Watch Blasters Category:Rank SS Yo-kai Category:Male Characters Category:Slippery Tribe Category:Yo-kai That Love Ice Cream Category:Final Bosses Category:White Yo-kai Category:Antagonist Category:Big Bosses Category:Yo-kai Exclusive To Yo-kai Watch Blasters 2: Magnum Category:Food Yo-kai